


We Will

by blacklitchick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Richonne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklitchick/pseuds/blacklitchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne finally get a moment to breathe after a hectic day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will

Title: We Will

Summary: Rick and Michonne finally get a moment to breathe after a hectic day.

A/N: This story takes place after 6.11 when they return from Hilltop.

The comforter had been thrown from the bed in a frenzy hours before. The top sheet was haphazardly thrown across his naked body while the fitted one underneath where he lay had rolled up from its tucked position to expose the top corners of the mattress. He reached his hand over to the other side of the bed. Touching her throughout the night to make sure it was real and he wasn't dreaming had become a habit for him. His eyes popped open when he only felt the empty coldness of the other side of the bed. He rose up on his elbows and looked around the bedroom. When his eyes finally focused he spotted her at the window. The partial moonlight shining through casted a glow over her still naked body. His eyes traveled from the back of her head - where her hair was pulled up in a messy topknot - to her sculpted back then down to the curve of her beautiful, round ass. She was a piece of art come alive.

The mist felt cool against Michonne's naked body. The steady downpour had slowed down ten minutes before. She'd been watching the droplets fall to christen Maggie's crops with the first rain of the season. The breeze blowing inside from the opened window sent goosebumps down her skin, but she didn't move or try to cover herself. Her lips curved into a smile when she felt rough hands grabbed her waist. Rick kissed the back of her exposed neck as she leaned her body against his.

"Hey, you," he said.

"Hey, yourself. I thought you were still sleeping," she said.

"You weren't layin' next to me anymore. I'm not used to sleeping without you." His voice was still rough from sleep making his southern drawl even more pronounced.

"Rick, this is only the second night we've shared a bed."

"What can I say. I've become addicted in a very short time."

His hand moved to her stomach and he felt the rumble in her belly as she laughed. Her laughter quieted as she tucked her head in the crook of his neck. Reveling in the feel of him around her, she focused on the crops and was soon lost in thought again.

"You okay, baby?" He asked.

The corners of her mouth turned up again in amusement at him already using pet names. "I'm okay," she assured him with a pat on his hand covering her stomach. "The last couple of days have been a whirlwind. Just needed a moment to catch my breath."

"You worried about Negan?"

"It would be stupid if we all weren't worried. This is going to be a fight, but it has to be done. We need this partnership with Hilltop. Besides like you said if these Saviors are as ruthless as we've been told then they would have found us eventually. Better we start the fight then get ambushed later. We just have to be smart about it."

One of his fingers caressed the curve of her jawline. "You won't be let me be anything but."

"You better believe it."

"Confrontation is our specialty, but I'd be lyin' if I didn't admit I'ma miss this calmness we've had the last coupla months."

"Hmmm. It has been nice."

Rick clasped their fingers together and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Especially now. I kinda wanna just lay in bed with you all day and forget about everything outside this bedroom."

Michonne smiled at that and turned her head to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Our own private cocoon."

"After we finish with the Saviors we'll have Glenn and Maggie take the kids for a night or two and we can have some time to explore our new thang uninterrupted."

"Sounds like a nice dream, Officer Grimes, but you're the boss of this place. I don't think you'll ever going to go through a day without an interruption."

He scoffed. "A few well placed threats are all I need to get it accomplished."

Michonne shook her head with a amused expression on her face. "Not nice."

"Got no time for niceties when it comes to getting some alone time with you," he growled as he nipped at her ear.

"I've created a monster," she said with a giggle.

Rick couldn't help but to chuckle. "Like I said, I'm addicted to you."

The wind started to blow a little harder causing the curtains to dance. The two of them continued to stand in front of the window in an embrace, comfortable in the silence of the night.

"You know if any of our neighbors across the street are up at this hour we're giving them quite the show standing in front of this window naked." Rick said eventually.

Michonne shrugged. "It's dark in here. I'm sure they can't see anything if they're looking. Anyway, we already gave Jesus a show. What's a few more people."

Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That guy."

"So he was the reason you had such a day yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah, he caused all the craziness that made me lose your crate of toothpaste."

"So I should blame him for the fact my mouth isn't all fluoride fresh right now."

Rick held her closer. "He's the one."

"Well we do have all of that food now so I guess I can forgive him."

Rick kissed her cheek. "Mmmhmm. Only if you want."

A light flipping on in the downstairs area of the Monroe household caught Michonne's attention. She thought about Spencer being there all alone now. "I never did tell you about my own crazy day," she said.

"You want to talk about it now?"

Michonne closed her eyes. "When I was keeping watch I saw Spencer sneak off into the woods with a shovel. Something felt off so I followed him. It was obvious he was looking for something. I trailed him for awhile much to his disdain. Eventually we saw her."

Rick tilted his head in curiosity. "Who?"

"Deanna."

Rick untangled their arms and moved to the side so he could see Michonne better. "Her walker," he stated.

Michonne nodded. "Yeah. He thought he saw her when we were battling the herd that night. He'd been going out there every day since to look for her. I helped put her down." She sighed and turned her body towards Rick.

He embraced her again; rubbing a comforting hand up and down her back. "That had to be rough. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Even rougher for Spencer. He's been in a bad place. Hopefully, he'll be able to move forward now. I told him that he still have family here with us."

"Deanna would have appreciated that."

"I hope so. She was such a remarkable woman. The least I could do is help her son." Michonne paused to gather her thoughts before continuing. "Carl was out there too. He's the one that led Deanna to me and Spencer."

Rick pulled away from their embrace slightly. His eyebrows knitted together. "Why would he do that?"

Michonne could fell the moisture start gathering in her eyes. "I confronted him about it later. He said it was because Deanna deserved to be put down by someone that loved her. That he would do the same for me." Her voice cracked at the last word; still overcome with so much emotion by what the boy said.

Rick's eyes started to shine with unshed tears. "That kid. He sure has a way with words sometimes." He pulled Michonne close again. "The way you and the kids love each other means the world to me."

"That's why it was so awkward for me this morning. Carl finding out about us that way almost felt like I was betraying him even though you told me he was cool with it. We don't keep secrets from each other. But when I changed his bandages earlier after a little teasing from him things quickly flowed back to normal. We had the same rapport."

"He's a good kid," Rick said.

"The best. The night Deanna died she told me I needed to figure out what I wanted for myself. Not the community, but for me personally. I didn't know then what I wanted. Or I did but I still had so many walls up. Then yesterday all the pieces fell into place and I realized what I wanted is what I already had. You and the kids."

Rick kissed her slowly and softly. "You've been right in front of me this whole time. You're everythang me and the kids could ever want and need. The two years since I woke up from the coma has been more bad than good but the tide is turning. Being here right now with you is everythang."

Michonne smiled through her tears remembering where she heard those words before. They moved together in another kiss. He slipped his tongue in her mouth as his hands roamed over her backside. She felt his hardness grow against her thigh. He walked her backwards to the bed until the back of her knees hit the firm mattress. She lay back against the messy sheets and he climbed on top of her. Michonne spread her legs while Rick kissed the space between her breasts. He slipped a nipple harden by the cold air and his touch into his mouth. She gasped and tightened her legs around him.

He raised his head to look at her. The love shining in both of their eyes was palpable. "Me and you against the world, baby. We're going to win this fight. Then we'll continue with our new happiness."

Michonne ran her hands down his face. "We will."


End file.
